Pint sized Witches
by Taintedpromises
Summary: Sky and Killian learn the hard way that, when leadship changes, tactics change to as they are left to look after four year old Morgan and Hunter after Amyranth make another attempt for the magick of the Princess of Belwicket!
1. Circle Effects

Morgan and Hunter laughed as Sky ended the joke that had taken up about 30 seconds of their time. Morgan's parents and Mary K were away on a trip to France for the next month of the Summer Holidays, and Morgan was staying at Hunters house. She had arrived over and hour ago and Sky, Hunter and her had spent that time sipping tea and discussing meaningless things, loving the time away from danger which didn't happen that often.

"It's so weird how there's no circle this week," Morgan stated, nestling into Hunter's chest. So many people were going away or busy with something, that Sky just said they should forget about it until they all came back.

"I know, it's so weird. But it does give us more time for…" Hunter was cut off as Morgan started to kiss him. Sky rolled her eyes and waited for it to stop. But it didn't, it just grew more intense.

"Guys, leave the room if you're gonna do that." She said as she heard the door bell ring. She gladly got up and left the room to get it. Hunter and Morgan pulled back and raised a suggested eye at each other. They stood up but as they did Sky came back in the room with an unexpected guest.

"Killian, what are you doing here?" Morgan asked surprised. She could tell Hunter was too and she already knew before she even had the chance to feel the annoyance radiating from her, Sky was pissed. She never expected Killian to show up, especially now, when they were supposed to be having a circle with Kithic. Of course, Killian didn't have any clue about Kithic not being on tonight.

"What, can't a guy just drop by and pay a visit to his little sister." Morgan raised her eyebrow and Killian sniggered slightly. " Seriously, wanted to know how my favourite coven was doing. So, where is everyone?" He asked.

"There's no circle, not enough people could come," Hunter explained. A sneaky grin appeared on Killian's face.

"Well lets just have on ourselves." He suggested. Morgan and Hunter cast worried glances at each other while Sky's face stayed the same, extremely pissed. "Oh come one, what is the worst that could happen. Besides, it'll be fun." He said and put his arm around Sky.

"Touch me again and you'll find yourself waking up in the hospital." She said and sulked off to the circle room. Before she went in though, she grabbed a pillar candle and said to Hunter "Get a bowl of water."

"Guess that's a yes, then." Morgan replied and she and Killian followed Sky.

X-x-X-x-X

"I didn't have anything to do with this! I swear to you Sky" He tried to convince her that it wasn't his fault. She didn't believe him.

"The how did it happen. I bet your just laughing up there in your big head." She said as she began to poke his forehead with her pointer finger.

"So you think I wanted this to happen!"

"I don't see how else this could have happened!"

"What about Amyranth, they always want to hurt Morgan and Hunter." Why _in goddesses name does she think that I would want this to happen?_ "Besides, there was dark magick weaving its way into the circle, you felt it too." Sky sighed. She had felt it. She turned to the problem.

"So what are we going to do with them?" She asked. Killian shrugged helplessly. They both looked at Morgan and Hunter.

This was not good. And not like the regular kind of not good they faced. This was completely different.

Morgan and Hunter had been turned into four year olds!


	2. Wasn't me!

Wiccan-gal: I'm so glad you liked it. You know most of my replies on this story are actually really short. Yours is one. Lol!

Strawberry Sweetie: You're a newbie! Sorry, I say that too… well no one but I'll start saying it. Unless you want to feel special and don't want me too. I don't know. But Now I shall name you 'One who reviewed this story second.' Cause you did!

Norfurylikewiccanscorn: But I don't think you're getting my point. You come from where they make Freds! And England ain't all that good. Sure they make Hunter's, Sky's, Wesley's and Giles's (geez that's hard to say) but their still crappy. Ok, that was spoken like a true Scot. I stick to my heritage. I can be friendly with the Irish but the England, well. Let me put it this way. England is full of mongos!

Also, there are a lot of stories when the Scoobies get turned into kids, so no, probably not. And I thought, hell, why hasn't anyone done this for Sweep? So I did!

RoseWood1: This is you're first review to one of my stories! Whoop! Anyway, DEFINITELY! I am a big Killian/Sky shipper so we must have this. You should find out about my sequel. Which you won't, until I say so! Also, I just read you're profile, word of warning. DO NOT READ THE COMMENT I JUST LEFT FOR NOFURYLIKEWICCANSCORN! You shall not find it amusing. But if you do (you mongo) your not one of them!

Bradhadair-71: I shall carry one the idea. I have many odd ideas for this story. It will take a while to update the story but I shall!

Bradhadair: My Loyal Bradhadair! You reviewed! Yah! I'm slightly hyper but only just from ---- from here to --------------------------------------------------------- to here . That's not much!

The story had to be done! Especially because. You know me (well you don't but oh well) big Sky/Killian shipper. Not my fault. I'm from Scotland and you're from New Zealand. I don't know much about New Zealand, but I bet it's prettier than Scotland. Ha! I come from where they make Killians!

Sky and Killian stood there helpless as they looked at their sister and cousin. Well, the four year old versions of themselves. Hunter and Morgan stared at them confused. They turned to each other and looked just as confused.

"Who are you people?" asked Morgan. Her hair was only just past her shoulders and just now didn't look the slightest bit scared. Hunter looked like he had when he was four, Sky thought, which made perfect sense.

"Yeah, who are you? And who are you?" he asked as he turned to Morgan. She looked at him strangely.

"My names Morgan," she said as if it were obvious. She seemed slightly insulted that he didn't know who she was. And she didn't look like the shy girl that the two adults were expecting. She didn't really look like Morgan, well she did, but not in the way she stood. She stood with her arms crossed and her eyebrow rose. "And you are?" Sky would have laughed if she wasn't in complete shock at the situation.

"Hunter." Hunter looked shy and very obedient. Like the two thought Morgan should be like. They both shook their heads in confusion and sunk into the two worn armchairs behind them. Both the four years old turned to look at them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Killian and this is Sky," Killian said, pointing to the blonde sitting beside him.

"I know someone called Sky," exclaimed Hunter, looking at Sky head to toe. Sky looked directly at him and he tilted his head to the side. "She looks kinda like you do." She looked away and sighed. Should she tell him she was the same Sky? Likely the children short attention span kicked in.

"Tag, you're it!" Morgan called as she ran through the hall and into the circle room. Hunter laughed and ran after her. Sky and Killian's eyes followed them out, and then led back to each others.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Killian exclaimed, waving his arms around trying to make a point. Sky sighed once again and held her head in her hands.

"Well, they don't appear to know who we are, which would mean that they are _actually_ four year old once again. They also don't seem to be bothered by the fact that they are in the house of complete strangers." She stated. Then a thought struck her. "You are staying!" Killian looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"You're not leaving these two four year olds on me! I can't handle it. How the hell am I supposed to take care of Morgan and Hunter AND try to figure out what turned them into four year olds!" Killian sensed a rant coming on and grabbed her wrists that she was waving around frantically. She looked up at him and his face grew deadly serious. She never knew he could look like that.

"I was never going to leave," he said, looking into her eyes. She looked back into his. They suddenly felt a charge of electrical energy pass through them. They immediately drew their hands back in shock and looked at them. They were both about to ask the same question when a smashing noise came from the other room. Both their heads turned just for a second before making a dash for the circle room. During arguing about Killian's involvement in this, they had managed to make their way into the living room and the four year olds had followed them, not sure of what to do but that.

Morgan and Hunter were looking curiously at the fallen bookshelf when Sky and Killian rushed in. They looked up at them and immediately put on innocent faces. Sky and Killian folded their arms not believing there cute act. The kids dropped it and then screamed simultaneously: "He/She did it!" Sky closed her eyes and prayed to the goddess for this to get easier. Killian kept his arms crossed and his eyebrows down.

"What happened here?" He asked firmly. Sky opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked so different; Sky had never seen him so serious. Morgan looked like she was about to spurt out a big imagination lie when Killian put his hand up. "The truth." He said strongly. They sighed.

"There were these big birds." Hunter began. "At the window." Sky and Killian raised their eyebrows sceptically at them. Morgan looked between the two frantically.

"Seriously! They were really big black ones. And they were tapping on the windows."

"Okay, then what happened, the birds did not do this." Killian said. Sky undid herself from her tough position and moved over to the window. There was only one window in the room so it was pretty simple to guess which one they were talking about. She moved the side of the blinds to see through it. Sitting on the fence, were in fact, two large ravens. As silly as it may have seemed, Sky believed they were staring at her.

"Well, they tapped on the window and we got frighted. And this fire came out from my hands. But it was bluely." Morgan tried to explain. Killian cast a glance over to Sky was already staring at him. _Witch fire_, they both thought.

"And it hit that, and then it fell." Hunter explained. Killian asked a silent question and Sky nodded, meaning that their story was likely have happened.

"Okay, its fine then, but don't let it happen again," Sky told them and they ran off. Killian walked up to her. "Well, at least they have their powers." She nodded thoughtfully. "But we still don't really know who did this to them." He was silent for a moment, both of them looking the way the children had run off. "So what do we do now?" He said, looking for her for conformation. Although he had mainly taken charge of the situation back there, he was lost.

"Shopping," She said as she walked out of the room. He just stood there shocked.

"Shopping?" He said and walked off after her.


	3. I'm so scared

A/N: Has anyone else noticed a problem with the profiles. When I click on my name that should take me too my profile, I am taken to an earlier one of it, does anyone know how to fix it. Anyway, let's get on with it.

Strawberry Sweetie: its ok, I know, it's awful when that happens. I'm glad you love me and this story. It makes me very happy. Well, I had read so many Btvs and Ats throwbacks I decided, why the hell not? And then I got the Sky and Killian thing and I thought yeah! Romance I can see.

Wiccan-gal: I'm glad you like Sky and Killian too. They are my most favourite people, that's why I picked them for role playing (check on our site if you have no clue what I'm talking about). I hope you got better, feeling bad is icky. I'm sorry, but I am a true Scots… person and have to stay true to my heritage. Plus, I was bullied by this English person, and they annoy me so much. It doesn't mean you're a bad person though! I love Buffy, Scooby Doo rocks my stripy socks but I cannot, and will never, stand Harry Potter. It annoys me. The books mock me! I'm glad you like the chapter. Oh, I love long review, they keep me interested. Oh and if it doesn't explain to you in this chapter it will in the next.

Lady Raini: I am glad you enjoyed my story. I always love it when someone does, especially on something like this, when you either love it or hate it.

Rosewood1: Sky and Killian rock my stripy purple socks. Bet that, ha! Anyway, I can't wait until I can write more romance with them that would be great. I love them so much and they totally fit together. Or are the worst pairing ever, depending on your own opinion.

Rikkufx: I'm glad you found it funny, because I wasn't really sure if it was or not. But at least someone found it funny.

Bradhadair: Hunter is a cute kid! So's Morgan. They rock!

X-x-X-x-X

Sky and Killian sat in the front of sky's car, while the little four year olds bounced around in the back. Morgan had decided it would be fun to come up with a song. A song about Jelly. And then teach it to Hunter. They had been singing it non-stop since they had gotten into the car. But the main problem was, Hunter couldn't sing and Morgan didn't know the difference between singing and shouting. _Probably that damn purple dinosaur,_ thought Sky.

"Hey, Morgan, sweetie, I think you should sing the song just a touch quieter now." She managed to yell over the two howling banshees. She had learned from her very short time with the four year old versions of Morgan and Hunter, and also from her sisters, being horrid helps nothing! Morgan stopped while Hunter continued to screech. Sky turned her head slightly to see the little girl grinning.

"You can't, it's a loud song!" She explained, as if it were obvious to everyone, not just four year olds. Either Sky did not know the importance of singing loud for the great jelly song, Morgan reasoned, or she was very very stupid.

"Well, maybe it's time to sing a quiet song."

"No!" She yelled before returning to singing/screaming. Sky shook her head, which was actually beginning to hurt quite a bit. She had never been so keen on having children. But now it was all clear to her. If some guy ever got her pregnant, she would make sure he didn't have the chance to do it again! She turned her gaze over to Killian. He sat patiently in the passenger seat, his lips pressed together tightly as he drummed his fingers against the dash board.

"What?" She asked simply. He turned to look at her and shook his head. "What?" She repeated, in a slightly more irritable tone. He bit his lip and looked at her, then out the front window.

"I can't believe we're going shopping! At a time like this" He said, waving his arms around. Sky would have laughed if she was in any other mood, but right now didn't seem like the greatest time.

"Well, yeah, did you have any better ideas?"

"Yes! We should be at home researching, I mean, your home researching what happened!" This time, no matter how much she tried not to, Sky did laugh. He looked at her and raised his eyebrow, facing her with the silent question. 'What?'

"You think we have _books_ on stuff like this. Oh wait, we do. It's called 'What to do if your cousin and half sister, who happens to be the long lost daughter of two very powerful woodbaynes, get turned into four year olds.' And in it, it would say 'this has never happened before, just wing it!' Killian," She diverted her eyes from the road to look at him. His dark eyes were focused on her now serious face. "We're in it alone, no books, no research; we know nothing about what could have happened. Heck, maybe a duck turned them into four year olds, just for the fun." Even with the joke, she had never felt more afraid in her life. Not even when she was a teenager back in England, not when the one relationship she thought would work failed, not even when she thought she could die. Never.

"I am so scared right now that I could cry," She told him honestly. He looked at her in shock, he had never thought in a million years she would tell him something like that. He could only hear the little ones vaguely singing now, something about toast. "I have been through dangerous, life-threatening situations, but they are nothing compared to this. All those other times, we had at least a vague clue of what we were doing. Now, we have none what so ever, I doubt this has ever happened to anyone before, the council will certainly not be helping and the one person who always seems to make things alright in these situations is a freaking four year old." She quickly turned around to see if the kids heard her. Luckily they didn't.

Killian could see that the girl in front of him was breaking down. She couldn't handle this anymore, he needn't be told. It was clear from the look on her face. Her eyes were at the edge of brimming with tears, but she wouldn't let them show, because she was strong. Her mouth was small now, trying to suppress crying in front of him. She wouldn't be able to stand this much longer, he could tell.

He slowly moved his hand on top of her closest one to him. She looked at him again and he let out a small smile, just to let her know it would be ok. That it was ok to be emotional in front of him, it was ok to say this stuff, because he was feeling it too, and it was ok to feel like this. Surprisingly enough, they both got that with one, small smile.

"We're not in it alone." He told her. "We've got each other." He squeezed her hand lightly and waited for a reply. A sharp witty reply, knowing Sky. But he was surprised to see her only smile and remove her hand from under his. He snapped back to himself and suddenly realised the disappointment he felt when she withdrew from his touch. She pulled up to a shop named 'Practical Magick.'

They both helped Morgan and Hunter out of the car and held their hands as they walked up to the store. Morgan skipped all the way into it while Hunter just walked and kept his grip on Sky's hand firm. Alyce looked up from the counter. The shop was empty apart from them and the air.

"Sky, who is this?" Alyce asked as she walked up to them. Sky suddenly remembered that neither Alyce nor Killian had met each other yet.

"Alyce, this is Killian, Morgan's half brother." Killian stuck his hand out and Alyce gladly shook it. She turned around to look at the kids.

"So they must be your…"

"God no!" Killian exclaimed quickly, not letting her finish what he knew she was going to say. "Actually, that's Morgan other there, and that's Hunter." Alyce stared at them in a mix of wonder and shock.

"You mean…"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow," was all she could say. Sky completely understood, but still found it slightly weird that she said it. She explained to Alyce what happened with the circle.

"Do you know anything about…anything like this?" She asked, hopefully but got the same answer as she knew she would get. All Alyce could do was shrug.

"I don't think anything like this has ever happened before." Sky and Killian sighed. "You said it might have something to do with Amyranth."

"Yeah, but we're not sure though. It's just a hunch. As far as I know, Ciaran still does not have his powers." Killian stated.

"Maybe they could have gotten a new leader, or it's another branch of Amyranth." Sky suggested,

"It could be. I'll contact some people and see what I can do to help." They both nodded 'thanks.' Sky shut her eyes as she once again heard the four year olds talking.

"Wow, it's pretty and weird."

"I remember that from somewhere."

"Sky…"

"Yes Alyce, I know their looking at the candles."

"Em, Sky…"

"Yes Killian, I know what candle they are looking at."

"Can we get it?"

"NO!"

"…Meanie!"


	4. A really Long Day

Authors Note: Ok, I didn't need this chapter, but I have to put it in. I have so many ideas for it and had to keep redoing it was why it took so long. This is just a chapter for fun really, some little things but mainly fun.

VinnieRoxyFrankie: Yeah…well… Killian! And… James Bond! Or, one of them at least, so, up yours! Not really, I'm sure that would hurt. I really have been trying to keep up with your Ella Enchanted story, but I'm still on the same chapter. It's really hard because I can't get on the computer as much, also I don't want to, and your story is under Ella Enchanted and that's not one of my things I HAVE to look at. I just do it for you. Also, how the hell do you get so many reviews for all of your stories. You're like a bloody genius!

Xaria rose: Seriously, does no one remember the penis candle! Sorry, I thought it was memorable. I'm glad you like the story. Reviews make me happy, so please review.

Nofurylikewiccanscorn: Don't worry, your head is just empty and people are using it to put stuff in, they do it too me too. It really sucks, and usually they have corners! They hurt the mostest…is that even a word. I'm glad your liking the story, can't wait until your next one comes up. Wow, that sounds SO wrong to me!

Moonfirefairy: Will do

Wiccan-gal: I would love to be a four year old. Actually, I think I was more mature back then. I wasn't very mature back then. Says a lot for me now doesn't it. I'm glad I converted you into a Sky/Killian shipper. We shippers need to stick together because there are not a lot of us out there. We should make a club! _Silence_. Or not, you know whatever. I'm up with it. Dammit! I'm down with it.

Irish Chick: Thanks for the compliment; I'm glad you think so. I'll try improving my mistakes in this chapter hopefully. Please tell me if I did any better.

X-x-X-x-X

"All hail princess Morgan." Hunter yelled and began to bow. Well, as well as you can bow in the back seat of a car. Morgan decided it was time she was crowned Princess. She had heard Sky and Killian talking earlier, they had referred to her as the long lost Princess of belly wicky. Or something like that, she couldn't really remember.

"Princess Morgana. It sounds princessier." She explained. Hunter nodded and continued to bow down. They had both found an old blanket she was now using as a cape but were still looking for a tiara. Morgan looked at Sky. She was staring absently out of the window from the passenger seat. She looked sad, as if tears were threatening to fall. And Morgan knew why.

_It's because she wouldn't buy the cool candle thing and now she feels bad about it_, she thought. She smiled triumphantly and made a mental note to confront her about it later.

"Morgan, can I be the price?" Hunter asked hopefully.

"No!" He looked very disappointed. "You have to be my knight in shiny armour who saves me from the monsters and dragons." Sky had to let out a small laugh at that. Morgan actually got her knight in 'shiny' armour to save her from evil and love her completely. Hunter got the princess when he rescued the damsel in distress. And Sky was there to witness it all, well, most of it anyway. She was there to help and try and save the day for Morgan, and then what did she get? She got to see them both ride off into the happily ever after she had dreamed about since she was tiny, and there she was. Watching and standing, is that all she had? Was she just to baby-sit this little couple? Would she ever get her own prince, or was this it for Sky Eventide?

Killian had cast many worried glances at Sky the whole time in the car. He didn't like this awkward silence, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Sky hadn't noticed him. They drove to the mall and parked their car in a free space. _This should be so much fun_ he thought sarcastically.

X-x-X-x-X

"Hunter, please stop being like this." Sky tried to reason with him. Hunter was refusing to come out of the changing rooms. She had seen Morgan show Killian many outfits, and yet Hunter wouldn't ever be seen out in one. _Always pick the girl Sky, they always like pretty dresses!_

"Having a little trouble there Sky?" She jumped as the voice came up behind her. Killian was standing there, with Morgan's little hand in his and three shopping bags in the other one. She groaned. Morgan was already done! And Hunter wouldn't even show her one little outfit.

"Hunter won't come out." She explained. A stupid grin played on Killian's lips. Desperation was dripping from her voice, and he found it _funny_. Well, it wasn't to her. She had been sitting here for goddess knows how long and he had not come out once. "Well, if you think it is so funny, you try and get him out." she challenged. He raised his eyebrow at her and then dropped the bags and Morgan's hand. She seemed totally oblivious to all of this. She was standing innocently, eating her ice cream. Sky looked down at her and she simply smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. She walked over and picked the little girl up as they both waited for Killian's big moment of either victory or humiliation.

"Hunter, could you please come out and show us your clothes?"

"No," Killian frowned.

"If you do, then we can leave," There was a pause.

"No," Killian thought for a minute.

"If you come out and show us all your clothes, then I'll buy you an ice cream." Hunter came bursting out of the changing rooms, beaming with pride. Sky shook her head. I could have thought of that.

"Ice cream now?"

"You have to try on the rest of the stuff now."

"It fits."

"How do you know?" He paused.

"Because I'm physic." Killian tried to Sky. She just sighed in defeat and nodded her head. They weren't going to get an further with this today. Might as well give in and give him what he wants.

"Fine we'll go get you ice cream now."

"What about me, do I not get ice cream?" asked Morgan, feeling offended. Sky looked at her.

"You already have ice cream." She stated. Morgan looked like she was in deep thought for a moment.

"No I don't," She said as she hides it behind her back. Killian rolled his eyes, he knew today would be a very long day.

X-x-X-x-X

They all walked down the second floor of the giant mall, which at three floors, not including the ground floor. Both Morgan and Hunter had ice creams in there hands, one chocolate, one strawberry. Both Sky and Killian had shopping bags in there hands. They couldn't here but Morgan and Hunter were talking about. But they had more important things to deal with.

"Look, I paid with it on my credit card, lets just leave it as that." Killian said.

"No, I would feel bad about making you spend all this money on them." Sky protested.

"Sky, it's not like I'm running out of money. I have ways of getting money." He looked at her and winked. She rolled her eyes. But it was playful. It wasn't like it would have been before. She wasn't rolling her eyes at his ignorance or arrogance. In the few hours it had been since Morgan and Hunter had been turned and their relationship had already changed. And she was sure it was for the better.

"Hey, Killian." She said after a few minutes of silence. He turned to her. "Do you think we should have told Alyce about the spark before the bookcase was knocked down?" He looked away for a moment and thought about it. It would have been the wise thing to do, he supposed.

"Maybe," He said. "Of course, it might have just been a repercussion of the circle and the dark magick in it." He suggested. She nodded. She was about to say something else but was cut short as Morgan ran away from them and to the window of a shop. She pushed her face against it and looked at something inside it. "Morgan?"

"It's so pretty." She whispered, almost to herself.

"Morgan?"

"It's what I've always wanted."

"What is it?" Sky asked. They were all behind her now, Sky down of her knee, wondering what on earth she was talking about.

"Look." She said, still mesmerised by whatever it was. Sky looked inside and saw exactly what she was looking at. A silver tiara. Not a real one of course. This was a small little jewellery shop. There was nothing in here that was over $100. She pointed at it and Killian nodded in understanding. "I want it."

"Sorry Morgan but we have to go now. Our parking time is over." Killian lied to make her go without the tiara. She turned around, and she was on the brink of tears. Her lower lip started to twitch and her widen eyes reminded him of puppy dog eyes. Sky's eyes widen and a smile was trying to leak onto her face. Growing up with four sisters, she remembered this face. And it always worked. Hunter just laughed. Killian ignored them both.

"Why?" Morgan asked, her voice threatening to break.

"Because, you can't." Killian knew that she couldn't have it. He just couldn't think how to explain it to her. She was four! He doubted she would be to pleased with the line that there was no point because they were going to find a way to turn them back and it would just be a waste of time. So he used the line he was given when he was a child.

"But, Kiwllwen." Morgan begged, using a made up name.

"No Morgan." This made her annoyed. She gave up on the sad look, it was clearly not working. So she went to the other one she had actually never had to use. The angry one. She screwed up her face and made her hands into fists.

"Why not!"

"Because I said so." Killian was face to face with her now, both as stubborn as each other not to give in and let the other one win. Must be a family thing, Sky thought. Morgan would just forget about it eventually though.

Ten minutes later. Sky was laughing, Killian was frowning and Morgan and prancing around with her brand new tiara on her head, on show for everyone to see.

"You know Killian, I really didn't think you would crack before she did."

"Shut up Sky."

"Can we go swimming?" Hunter asked. When Morgan heard this she turned around and started to nod vigorously. Killian and Sky exchanged glances. This was complicated enough without having to please their every need. And they knew that things would just turn out like today, them getting their own way, just to keep the peace. They prayed that this would be over soon.

"Em… not today." Sky said, unsure of herself. The little ones began to frown. Unfortunately for her, Sky was much weaker than Killian at being able to withstand this. Killian could see what was going to happen and jumped in before a dire mistake was made.

"You don't have anything to wear." She thanked him silently as he scolded himself for such a lame excuse. One that did not stop the four year olds either. Hunter pointed to a nearby shop and Morgan and him ran to it. When they turned to look at it, it was a swimwear shop with swimming costumes in the window. They both sighed, it was a good thing they had another hour of parking left. This was going to take a while.

X-x-X-x-X

"I want this one and this one." Morgan held up two swimming costumes. One was pink with frills, and the other was pink with a fairy on it. Sky yawned. She had been doing this for ages, who knew Morgan could be this choosy about clothes, let alone swimming costumes.

"You can only have one Morgan, now pick." She thought.

"Which one?" Sky was getting tired of this.

"I don't know Morgan." She said sleepily, all of this had taken a lot out of her.

"Sky…" Morgan whined.

"Fine, em, the frilly one." She randomly said. She didn't really care. She was kinda hoping this would all be fixed before they could go swimming. She wasn't one for water. Not that she couldn't swim, she just wouldn't do it with the four year old versions of her best friends and one of them half brother.

"But what about the fairy, it will be so lonely if I don't buy it." Morgan proposed.

"Fine, then take the fairy one." She said, slightly annoyed.

"But what about the frills?" Sky put her head in her hands.

"Problem here ladies?" Killian walked over smugly. Sky looked at him in disbelief.

"How it that you always choose the one who is willing to do whatever it is we're here to do?" She asked.

"What's up?" He asked bending down to be the height as Sky sitting on the chair. She smiled sarcastically at him.

"Morgan doesn't know whether to take the frilly one of the one with the fairy on it." She said through gritted teeth. Killian laughed but quickly stopped when he saw the look she was giving him. He turned to the munchkin.

"Take the one with the frills."

"What about the fairy?"

"Someone else will take it, but with the frills you look like a ballerina." Morgan smiled and Hunter and she ran to put the fairy costume back. "So, not having the funniest day ever?" He asked, his eyebrow arched. She laughed.

"No particularly," She said.

"I bought you something." He stated in a sing song voice. He picked up a bag with the name of the shop they were in.

"You know I do have plenty of bikini's."

"I guessed, but still." He pulled out the bottom of a two piece set. It was pink, brown and blue, designed with patterns looking like leaves and flowers. He pulled out the other piece of the set.

"Killian?"

"Yes?"

"This is the bottoms and a hat?"

"Yeah, you see, it's for really hot days when you just can't bare wearing a top." He explained a smile on his face. She stared down at it and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Funny."

"I thought so."

"Ah, the jokes your husband will pull on you." They both turned around and saw it was a woman who had talked to them before. Her brown hair was tousled in curls and her green eyes looked very tired. She held a little boy in her hands and a girl standing beside her.

"Excuse me?" Sky asked. Both her and Killian stood.

"My husband used to say stuff like that to me." She smiled.

"Oh, right. Oh no, he's no…"

"Yeah, we're just married." Killian cut her off and flung his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him. Although she was confused, an odd feeling ran down her. Having his arm around her and being so close to him, it felt natural, she supposed. But she was not to pleased about this. She would have said something else if Morgan and Hunter hadn't appeared back at that moment.

"It's all gone now, let's go get it." He removed his hand from her shoulder and picked up Morgan.

"Ok, let's go." He turned to the woman, but she was looking at him disgusted. He supposed that it was the fact he told her that they were just married, and let it looked like they had two kids. Not the greatest timing. He shrugged and left Sky and Hunter trailing behind him. He reached the counter, luckily there was no queue, and put Morgan down. He then felt a sharp pain in his arm.

"Oi, Sky, what was that for?" He asked, grabbing his arm after he gave the shop assistant his credit card and the swimming costume. She had slapped him and wasn't looking too amused.

"What do you think it was for?" He shrugged. "why did you tell that woman back there we were married."

"What were we supposed to tell her? That we were looking after an 18 year old and 20 year old but at the moment they are only four because an evil coven exists and wants to kill us all and take our powers. Yes magick is real. I'm sure that would have worked out fabulously." He said it all with a low voice so no one would hear them arguing or him mentioning magick. She lowered her eyebrows.

"You could have said that we were watching them for friends."

"They look exactly like a Sky." He stated. She had to agree with that. Hunter's was almost exactly like her apart from the colour of their eyes and Morgan and Killian could be mistaken for twins. "And then she would have asked why we were watching them together. What would we have said to that?" Sky looked down as the clerk handed over the card and bag. Killian sighed and pressed his lips together. He knew that she wasn't pleased at the idea of having him around all this time besides having Morgan and Hunter as four year olds.

"Look, I'm sorry. It won't again." She still didn't look up. He frowned and took her hand. This made her look up. "I promise." She smiled and removed her hand from his. He actually felt quite hurt that she withdrawn from his touch. But he supposed it was natural. He gave Morgan her bag and they all began to walk back to the car.

"So," he started, trying to change the conversation, or start one for that matter. "What does everyone want to eat?"

"I could go for pizza, what about everyone else?" Sky suggested.

"Yeah, can we get the just now?" asked Hunter as they started to load the bags into the boot of the car.

"Yeah, c'mon little man. What do you say me and you go get it and leave the girls to do the rest of this?" Hunter nodded. Sky looked up at him.

"You're so generous."

"Yeah, I know." He said as he walked off.

"Sky?" Morgan tugged at her trousers, figuring this as good a time as any.

"Yeah, love."

"You know how you were all upset in the car?"

"Yeah," she said, not stopping loading all the nags into the car. Damn, I never realised how much we bought today. _I'm surprised Killian's credit card didn't max out once. Of course, that will probably happen tomorrow._

"Well I think I know what it's bout." She stopped now. How could she know? They never said anything to each other about it. She didn't even think Killian knew. But if Morgan could figure it out, of course Killian could.

"Oh yeah," She said, trying to sound calm and natural.

"Yeah, it's cause you wouldn't let me and Hunter buy the cool black candle back in the pretty shop." Sky sighed. Oh thank Goddess

"Yeah,"

"I just wanted to say that it's ok, you are forgiven." Sky bent down to her level. She looked and pressed her lips tightly together.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better."

"I thought it would. So…can we go back and get it?"

"No!"

"Oh poo."


End file.
